Lame Games
by Huge8itch
Summary: Kanaya ha ido a visitar a Vriska. Pero al llegar se encuentra con algo que no esperaba...


Vriska tiene casi cuatro ciclos, y en los últimos días, lo único que ha hecho ha sido estar pegada a su nuevo regalo caído del cielo: un viejo y raído diario perteneciente a una troll llamada _"Mindfang". _ Lee el libro lo más rápido que puede, pero las llamadas del hambre de su lusus interrumpen temporalmente las encarnizadas luchas de espadas y las atrevidas y arriesgadas escapadas de la jugadora. Pronto se convierte en una absoluta obsesión. Sin haber terminado siquiera el libro, Vriska ya se ha hecho a sí misma un improvisado disfraz de pirata con una chaqueta vieja que le está grande y un trozo de cartón que pega al exterior de la lente izquierda de sus gafas.

Vestida así es como recibe a Kanaya cuando la Sangre Jade va a visitarla desde el desierto.

-¿Vriska? –le pregunta vacilante cuando la coge por la muñeca arrastrándola dentro- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué… qué eres?

-¡Estamos jugando a los piratas! –exclama escupiendo con una sonrisita la última palabra. Kanaya permanece en silencio, dejando que Vriska continue conduciéndola aún más al interior de su colmena.

-¡Aquí, ven conmigo! ¡Podemos jugar a averiguar quién se supone que eres! –Vriska para en una de las numerosas puertas del pasillo en el que se encuentran y la abre, dirigiéndose a un baúl. De él saca el tomo negro en el que _Mindfang_ escribía sus aventuras. Pasa rápidamente, ojeando las páginas, mirando entre los nombres con los ojos entrecerrados- No. ¡Tú _noooooooo_ puedes ser _Dualscar_! ¡No eres un chico! ¡Tampoco puedes ser el _Darkleer_ o el _Summoner_! –sus cejas se arrugan mientras sigue buscando- Y eres _demasiaaaaaaaado _Lowblood para ser la _Emperatriz_ o un _Subjugator_…

-El color de mi sangre está bien –dice Kanaya, liberando amablemente el agarre de la mano de Vriska sobre su muñeca. Ella le ignora y sigue revoloteando entre las páginas. Finalmente se detiene en una parte, examinando cada página con cuidado antes de tomar su decisión. Entonces asiente y cierra el libro de golpe.

-Está bien. Creo que vas a tener que ser la chica esclava… -comenta.

Kanaya la mira con cara de boba por unos momentos, sin conseguir que las palabras salgan de su boca.

-¿E-esclava? –repite una vez su voz regresa a su garganta, bajita y dócil- Pero mi sangre es Jade. Eso es mucho más alto de lo que ningún esclavo posee.

Vriska pone los ojos en blanco.

-¡_Mindfang_ diiiiiiiice, que su color de sangre es raro para una esclava! –explica y le dedica una mirada como preguntando cómo no puede saber aún una cosa_ tan_ obvia- Así que tiene perfecto sentido que seas la chica esclava.

Los hombros de Kanaya se hunden con resignación.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Qué debo hacer como esclava? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar?

Vriska reflexiona sobre ello durante unos momentos, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras deja el libro donde lo ha cogido.

-_Bueeeeeeeeno_… -comienza, andando en círculos alrededor de Kanaya, lentamente- _Mindfang_ dice que ella estaba roja por la esclava…

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encienden de verde inmediatamente. A sus cuatro ciclos aún no saben del todo que es eso de los cubos, pero ciertamente, saben lo que son los sentimientos rojos, y llega a la conclusión lógica antes de que Vriska la exponga en voz alta.

-¡Tenemos que besarnos!

-¿Tú crees? –pregunta cohibida.

-¡Claro que lo creo! Quiero decir, _Mindfang _no dice nada sobre besarse en su diario pero… ¡Tienen que hacerlo, están rojas la una por la otra!

Vriska levanta las manos en el aire de nuevo, y Kanaya está casi segura de que sus mejillas están más azules de lo usual. Pero también está segura de que su propia cara está más verde que algunas de las plantas que cultiva. Su corazón bombea en su pecho y siente como sus mejillas arden. Cierra los ojos para liberar algo de tensión, pero no ver a Vriska la pone aún más de los nervios que verla. Nada se mueve por unos momentos. Kanaya aguanta la respiración y mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza. No se supone que ella deba hacer nada, ¿no? Es momento de que Vriska haga algo. Un movimiento.

De repente, siente una pequeña presión sobre su mejilla derecha, acompañada de la sensación de los bordes de dos dientes puntiagudos. Y se acaba.

Kanaya abre un ojo para mirar a Vriska, que para entonces ya se ha apartado rápidamente, de vuelta al libro. Se mantiene de espaldas a ella mientras pasa las páginas tan rápido que no puede ser posible que esté leyendo nada de nada.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Vriska detiene el baile de páginas al oír la voz de Kanaya, y la mira por encima del hombro tímidamente, casi vergonzosa. Sus mejillas aún están completamente azules.

-Creo que… ahora viene cuando _Dualscar_ te mata –explica- Así que supongo que te tienes que hacer la muerta.

Kanaya mira el suelo, cubierto de telarañas y polvo, con apariencia de no haber sido limpiado en ciclos y conociendo a Vriska probablemente así sea, y después a su falda nueva, que acaba de terminar tan solo unas horas antes.

-¿Tengo que… hacerlo?

-Supongo que no –cierra el libro de golpe, apartándose el pelo de la cara- Tan sólo es un estúpido juego contigo como esclava de todas maneras. Hagamos algo más divertido. Vamos a tirarle piedras a Equius o algo.

Kanaya no puede negarlo, pero deja que Vriska vaya delante de ella, con la enredada masa de largo cabello negro flotando tras ella. Se queda quieta un momento, escuchando el sonido de las pisadas, hasta que se pierden en la distancia.

Entonces, una vez que está completamente segura de que está ciertamente sola, se lleva la mano a la mejilla.

Y sonríe.


End file.
